It's Obvious Now, Isn't It?
by Falling For Kames
Summary: Just a cute oneshot about how Kendall makes a move on James. Kames slash Rated T for language


I shot a sidelong glance at James as he stared intensely at the large screen, knee bouncing rapidly. I could tell he wanted to get out of here as much as I did. Biting my lip, I scooted closer to my friend, my side pressed against the arm rest of the chair. 'Damn movie theater,' I thought coldly, realizing that I couldn't get closer to my friend- and gay crush- like I wanted to.

So yeah, I had a little gay crush on my best friend, but that's besides the point.

The real point was that this movie was getting really fucked up and spooky and I had no one to be comforted by.

Sighing, I looked down at the arm rest, frowning when James' elbow moved to rest on it. Suddenly a loud crashing sound boomed around me and I jumped, trying to hold back a whimper. The brunette beside me glanced over and shot a small smile, knowing that I was scared.

Damn.

Pulling my knees up to my chest, I looked around me and then back at the movie screen, flinching as the girl let out a shriek _again._

My back was now pressed desperately against the back of my chair, whimpers escaping my lips every few minutes as the woman continued to be tortured. James sat beside me- actually looking bored- as I so passionately wanted to be pressed against his warm side.

Suddenly James stirred beside me, letting out a yawn before resituating so that his hip was rubbing up against the arm rest. I grinned slightly at how beautiful James looked- and how his elbow wasn't on the arm rest anymore.

Turning my head away from the gory movie, my eyes slunk down to the arm rest, and subsequently on my best friend's ass. I licked my lips and maintained my gaze before shaking my head, desperately trying to return my focus to the mission.

Holding my breath, I reached out a stiff finger and slowly popped the arm rest up, my eyes flitting up to James' face to make sure he didn't notice.

I started to mindlessly scoot over toward James but stopped, my eyes widening in panic.

I wasn't even sure my best friend liked me.

Part of me just screamed "FUCK IT JUST DO IT," while my more rational side was thinking it through, pointing out all of the different scenarios that could possibly happen by what I was about to do.

After fifteen minutes of thinking it through, I decided that it couldn't hurt to do it- and besides, I needed to shield my eyes from the now completely shredded woman on the screen.

Closing my eyes, I quickly scooted across the tight seat and into James' side, gently resting my head on his broad shoulder.

The warm brunette beside me stiffened and his eyes bugged out, jumping just a bit in his seat. Feeling embarrassed, I lifted my head and sat up awkwardly, eyes plastered on the movie. But my eyes were too distracted to care about said movie.

After a minute or two of feeling sorry for myself, I shot a cautious glance toward my friend. He was now staring straight at me with an unreadable expression on his face, making me feel even worse. Grunting, I abruptly stood up and excused myself, starting to climb across James' legs so I could "go to the bathroom," which actually meant "go rot in a hole somewhere in my backyard."

Suddenly there was a heat around my hips and I was forcefully being pulled down, landing in my best friend's lap. A warm breath ghosted against my ears and I sank down between James' legs.

Breath heavy and labored, I slowly turned my head to look behind me, my friend wrapping his arms around my chest. James stared back at me with a small smile on his face, his hands contracting around my biceps to keep me in place. "James," I murmured, the brunette moving a hand up to tangle in my hair. I automatically quieted and leaned back, my head resting against his chest. My eyes moved back to the movie screen and, to my expectations, the movie didn't seem so scary anymore.

* * *

Squinting, I trudged out of the dark theater, a wide hallway stretching out to both sides of James and I. James had a hand gently resting on my lower back, his other hand on my shoulder as we pushed past a group of people.

As we finally made our way through the random people crowding the hall, my friend removed his hands from my back and shoulder and just walked alongside me awkwardly. I was pretty sure it couldn't have gotten any more silent between the two of us when James finally spoke up, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "S-so...," he started, clearing his throat anxiously. Sighing, I gave in. "So."

"So," I repeated, the brunette spaced out. "Ja-" My breath caught in my throat as James brought his hand to mine, slowly entwining our shaky fingers. James stayed silent as we padded onward toward the exit doors, the brunette cautiously pulling me flush against his side. Pretty soon we were approaching James' car, a sigh leaving my lips as the brunette's hand squeezed mine. His football-calloused hand held my soft one as if it were his lifeline, making me squeal quietly at his grip. James shot me a squeemish smile and let go, guiding me along to the passenger car door, opening it slowly.

Instead of climbing in immediately, I stood, face just a few inches from James', and stared into his hazel eyes. My emerald gaze shot down to his soft-looking lips and I bit my lip, my eyes moving back up to his. After a second of paused breathing, I bent my head down and pressed a soft kiss to James' neck, quickly turning and getting in the passenger seat. James stayed still for a minute or two before it finally registered that I was in, looking embarrassed as he closed the door and slowly made his way to the driver's seat.

So my gay crush on James was just fucking obvious now, wasn't it?

* * *

**Hey again, my friends! This is some old shit I wrote like four or five months ago and I thought it still looked decent, so.. Yep.**

**And I promise I'll update Did You Move On or Not? and Who are You? and ONAOUCBTDOM and other stories soon. Promise.**

**Kames song of the week: All This Time by OneRepublic**


End file.
